Are You Scared Yet?
by RipDownTheStars
Summary: As the one year anniversary of the death of Elizabeth Hummel approaches, an enigmatic murderer obssessed with horror films is determined to exact their revenge on one Kurt Hummel. Glee/Scream AU. M/M. Established relationship.
1. What's your favourite scary movie?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or Scream.**

**Warnings: Major/Minor character death. Homosexual relationships. If that offends you please leave.**

**Summary: As the one year anniversary of the death of Elizabeth Hummel approaches, an enigmatic murderer obssessed with horror films is determined to exact their revenge on one Kurt Hummel. Glee/Scream AU. M/M. Established relationship.  
><strong>

**AN: This is the first thing I've wrote in two years. My first fanfiction for Glee and Puck/Kurt. The OC's at the start are there for plot purposes only. This is based off the storyline for Scream, however there will be certain twists involved further down the line.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Dotted around the pitch black of the sky were small glimmering lights in the form of stars. Crickets chirped happily in the warm summer air, their noises floating into the secluded house near the dense forest as one Cohen Walsh was preparing for her planned horror movie night with her boyfriend for their one year anniversary. Completely oblivious to the terror waiting to unfold just outside her patio.<p>

She was about to put the salted popcorn on the hob when the phone started ringing. Her hair, a small blonde bob, danced as she walked over to the loud appliance and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered with a soft voice.

"Hello." Was the reply she had been given ,in a voice she could not recognise.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" Came the cautious tone over the phone line.

"Well, what number are you trying to reach?" Cohen asked sweetly as her soft features turned curious.

"I don't know."

"I think you've got the wrong number."

"Do I?"

"It happens, take it easy." Said the girl and with that put the phone down. She had just started walking away from the device when it started ringing again. Upon hearing it she turned and answered again, getting slightly irritated. She let out a huff as she answered. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I dialled the wrong number." Replied the mysterious and smoky voice of the unknown caller.

She let out a sigh while asking. "Well, why did you call it again?"

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven. Bye now."

"Wait, wait, don't hang up." The man on the other line sounded almost desperate.

"What?" Now he'd peaked her curiosity.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"They've got 0900 numbers for that, see you." She hung up, and eventually got to starting the task she had set out to do. Walking through the pristine halls of her home she felt slightly agitated that she would get a call on this night, it wasn't unusual for boys from her high school to ring up and attempt to talk dirty to her, she knew she was classed as pretty with her china-doll features, but for them to ring her on the night of her and Adam's anniversary she couldn't help but think it was rude.

Just as she'd removed the tin foil cover and placed the popcorn on top of the oven, the landline rang again, this time she carried the phone with her to the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the popcorn.

"Hello." It came out far more aggressive than she had planned, but the blonde Cheerio couldn't care less.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." It sounded almost child like to her.

"I don't think so." Came out her lips as she got back to shaking the popcorn.

"What's that noise?"

"Popcorn." She cheerfully replied.

"You're making popcorn? I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"Well I'm getting ready to watch a video."

"Really? What?"

"Oh, just some scary movie." Ok, so maybe talking to this guy was a bit easier than she thought and it wasn't the usual 'I'm going to ride you like a camel, baby!' Which was quite a relief, at least his voice had some sort of an alluring and enigmatic tone it.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"I don't know."

"You have to have a favourite." The voice was smug, slightly teasing, she recognised. "What comes to mind?"

She thought over her answer, prowling her brain for her favourite out of the many horror films she had watched, idly playing with the hem of her cream cardigan as she did so, just then she recognized the film she was thinking about as the one her and Adam had gone to see in the cinema on their first date.

"Halloween." The Cheerio replied while examining one of the many knifes in her knife-wrack. "You know, the one with the guy in the white mask that stalks babysitters." She allowed the knife to fall back into it's spot as she turned to examine her popcorn, the tin-foil around it already forming into a silver dome. "What's yours?"

"Guess."

Wracking her brain once more, she tried to think of one of the more popular films, one which a stranger would have most likely seen. "Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?"

"Yeah, Freddy Kruger." She happily replied, as she left the kitchen to wander round the house making sure the doors were locked.

"I like that one, it was scary." There was a small pause as if the guy was contemplating what to say. "So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Why? You want to ask me out on a date?" Cohen replied cheekily as she twirled into the living room where the movie she was planning on watching was paused at the opening titles.

"Maybe… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." So it was a lie, she didn't care, it was just a little bit of harmless fun with a stranger on the phone.

"You never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?" She asked while placing two books and the remote on top of the TV. She liked staying anonymous, it gave her a tiny sense of danger which was very lacking in the same routine of her somewhat ordinary life.

"Because, I want to know who I'm looking at."

Her face morphed into an expression of shock and fear, her mouth left ajar slightly. Her voice came out as barely above a whisper. "Wh-What did you say?"

"I want to know who I'm talking to."

The faint barks of next door's dog filled the night air, the Ryerson's pet never barked at night. "That's not what you said." Her reply was a bit more stronger this time as she locked the patio doors and turned the patio light on. Displaying her stone-tiled garden with a few white deck chairs placed around her swimming pool.

"What? Hello?"

"Look, I've got to go." An unfamiliar sense of panic rapidly started rising through her body as she turned the patio light back off, covering her garden in darkness. The voice coming from the phone making her shudder and pull the cardigan tightly around herself.

"Wait, I thought we were going to go out?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me." It was more of a demand than a statement but she honestly did not want to put up with the creepy stranger and hung up as his previous words floated around her head. 'I want to know who I'm looking at.'

Finally when she thought that she was free, heading back towards the kitchen, the portable landline began to signal an incoming call again. 'Shit' She thought to herself before answering.

"I told you not to hang up on me."

"What do you want?" She cried exasperatedly.

"Just to talk."

"Well call someone else, ok." Getting tired of this routine she hung up and walked through the barely lit house, her popcorn was almost finished, reaching out to take it off of the hob, the phone rang again. Her patience finally snapped as she shouted down the phone. "Listen asshole!"

"No, you listen to me you little bitch, you hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish! Understand?" The man shouted angrily down the phone to her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She whimpered while fixating her slightly teary eyes on the tree which could be seen from the kitchen window.

"More of a game really." She crept backwards into the wall as she heard his reply, fear settling into her bones. "Can you handle that? Blondie."

She set off running through the house locking every door she came across till she reached the wooden front door and cautiously peered through the small window at the top of it, after she had made sure to lock and bolt the piece of wood.

"Can you see me?" The stranger teased.

"Listen. I am two seconds away from calling the police."

"They'd never make it in time." Stated the voice knowingly. "We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?" The eighteen year old wailed down the phone, the tears that had welled up in her eyes were now falling freely down her face as she wondered what was going to happen to her and why.

_**"To see what your insides look like."**_

She was petrified, there was no other way to describe it as goose bumps covered her skin. The teen went to jog down her hall to arm herself just in case when the doorbell rang. Frozen with fear she shouted. "Who's there?" before looking around then stating she was calling the police. Phone in hand she went to dial but the object rung again, causing her to let out a shriek and jump, moving the phone to her ear she allowed the caller to speak.

"You, should never say, 'Who's there?' Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish… you might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something."

"Look." She whimpered, furiously wiping her eyes with her hands and willing the sobs not to escape her throat. "You've had your fun, now I think you should leave, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out." The last couple of words were barely audible as she closed in on herself and walked backwards, unknowingly towards the patio doors.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I lied, I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second, so your ass better be gone." She managed in between sobs however it didn't sound the least bit threatening.

"Sure."

"I swear! He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you!"

"I'm too scared, shaking in my boots." He taunted. "His name wouldn't be Adam, would it?"

Her face fell, how could this guy know who her boyfriend was? Was it just another jock trying to scare her? Was Adam ok? He was suppose to be there at least ten minutes ago and he wouldn't miss this, she knew he wouldn't. "How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio lights. Again."

The light flickered on, she couldn't escape the, "Oh God!" That left her mouth as she saw her boyfriend bound and gagged to a chair, his brown hair that was normally styled into spikes was messy and dirty, his muscular form looked battered and bruised. What the fuck was going on? She went to open the patio doors when the voice down the phone growled at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Please don't hurt him." She begged.

"That all depends on you." Adam's eyes focused on her, for a moment all she could do was cry down the phone until the caller gave further instructions. "I want to play a game. Or he dies right now."

"No, no!" She pleaded while banging on the glass. "What type of game?"

"Turn off the lights, you'll see what type of game."

The muffled shouts of Adam could be heard as she complied to the demanding voice. "Here's how we play, I ask a question, if you get it right Adam lives. C'mon it'll be fun, it's an easy category, movie trivia."

Her pleads of ,"Please." went unanswered, throughout his telling of the rules. Her life had unexplainably turned into a horror movie, if she made it out alive she would never go to see another one again, she decided, although that looked very unlike at this moment in time.

"First question. Name the killer in Friday 13th."

"Jason!" She squealed, almost positive that she was right. "Jason." She repeated. The man down the phone just laughed at her. "It's Jason, I've watched that movie twenty god-damn times."

"Then you should know that it was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees was the original killer, Jason didn't show up until the sequel. I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer!"

"You tricked me."

"Lucky for you there's a bonus round, unfortunately for Adam, he's out."

When she turned the patio light back on her tears fell even more as she saw her boyfriend, head lolled back, what looked like bloody intestines hanging out into his lap. This was real, she realised, she was going to die if she got this question wrong. She hid behind the TV in an attempt to stay out of view.

"Final question. What door am I at?"

"What?"

"There are two main doors to your house, the front door and the patio doors, if you answer correctly, you live. Very simple."

Cohen grabbed the gold letter opener from on top of her TV, quietly sobbing into the phone, it all came down to this one question, if she got it right then she would live, apparently, but if she got it wrong then her life was over, she'd be leaving behind all of her friends, her family.

She was shattered out of her thoughts by a chair smashing through the glass of the patio door closest to her and let out a scream before breaking into a run to the kitchen. When she entered, the room was covered in smoke, ignoring the fire started by the popcorn she made her way to the knife wrack and pulled out a blade. Creeping backwards towards a wall she peered down the hallway and saw a black-cloaked figure run into a room.

Sneaking out of the kitchen doors she'd made it outside and hid behind the wall, footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the house. Her heart rate reached an impossible level as the organ pounded in her chest.

It was eerily silent, the blonde glanced through the windows only to see the figure leaping through her kitchen, ducking back behind cover again, she looked off into the distance to see what looked like a car driving down the road beside the numerous fields that surrounded her house. Peeking up once again from her place of hiding put her facing the back of the figure, who chose that precise moment to turn around and come face to face with her.

Her scream was loud and high pitched as she saw a mask of white covering the killer's face, black ovals for eyes stared back at her, two black holes for nostrils and an elongated mouth. It was truly terrifying.

Then a hand burst through the window and grabbed onto her wrist as the killer forced his way through the glass door, she swiftly punched him in his masked face, giving her an opportunity to run. She sprinted past Adam's corpse and round the corner of her house, letting out a sigh of relief as her parent's car drove up her driveway.

The ghost face killer burst through the window closest to her, managing to tackle her to the ground, luckily she recovered quickly, however fate was not on her side as the man caught up to her, muffling her cries with a gloved hand, turning her slightly as he raised the knife up then plunged it just below her collar bone.

The pain, the pain was almost unbearable as the steel tore through flesh and muscle, she was flung to the ground and stared at the wound, crimson liquid which she registered as her own blood was pouring out and staining her cardigan.

Using the last of her strength she managed to punch the knife out of her murderer's hand when he pinned her, wrapping his hands around her throat. With one final effort she kicked him in the stomach, effectively getting him off of her. From her place on the ground she could see her parents leaving their car, however they could not see her, she was barely managing to crawl towards them when all hope was lost.

He was on her tail, dragging her to the ground, he raised the knife, ready for the kill. She lifted the mask off of his face before he managed to stab her. Dark hazel eyes bore into her light green ones, she could almost recognise him behind the haze clouding her vision, but all she could see was tanned skin and hazel eyes before her world went dark.

Cohen's parents were already inside her house, her mother fretting about the burnt popcorn and subsequent fire while her father searched for her. "Call the police." Mr. Walsh told his wife. Yet when she picked up the phone she could hear her daughter, barely, but she was there. The older woman's face dropped as she heard the struggled breaths before the phone went dead.

"We'll drive down to the Ryerson's, get in the car." Mr. Walsh told his wife, who reluctantly obliged. Her scream could be heard for miles at what she had saw when she opened the door. Cohen. Hanging from a tree not too far away, with what looked like her insides hanging out, spilling out onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was sat in his basement bedroom finishing up on his nightly moisturising routine when he saw Noah Puckerman crawling through his bedroom window out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face his boyfriend of two years Kurt gave him a prominent stare. "What are you doing here?" It was a simple question, Noah hardly turned up unexpected before.<p>

"I missed you." he replied, looking straight into Kurt's grey-blue eyes, one of his most beautiful features he thought.

"Kurt, what's going on in there, I'm sure I heard voices." Burt's rumble came down the stairs.

"Shit, shit." Stated the brunet as he pushed his Mohawk-ed boyfriend closer to his window. "Won't be a second dad!" Opening his door slightly he peered out to his father, who was wearing pyjamas, Kurt raising an eyebrow, tried looking interrogating instead of suspicious replied. "Yes?"

"Just letting you know that my flight's been made earlier and that I'll be leaving at five in the morning for the business trip. I'm sure I heard a bang and then some talking down here." Burt informed then accused his son. Kurt kept his poker face firmly in place before answering.

"I was talking to Noah on the phone, and ended up falling out of bed." Keeping a smile on his face he knew he'd gotten away with it, even if the concept was ridiculous.

"Ok then, well goodnight Kurt. Tell Noah he has to come for a Deadliest Catch night when I get back."

"Night dad, I will." The door closed and he turned to face his bed. A teddy bear Noah had won him was perched near the edge of the right side of the double bed, just as Kurt got closer towards it, the stuffed animal started to speak in a very cheesy and squeaky tone.

"Now, that was a close one."

"Noah get out from behind there." Kurt grinned as his boyfriend popped up from under the bed, walking towards him before holding him in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt broke the kiss to ask, "How long are you staying?" To which his boyfriend merely shrugged in response. "Stay the night?"

"Anything for you." Noah, formerly known as Puck replied, before pushing Kurt down softly onto the mattress. Porcelain fingers brushed against tanned abs as Kurt helped Noah remove his shirt. The latter stared down at him, dark hazel orbs showing only love and affection before kissing him once more.

His smirk while remembering the nights events went unnoticed.


	2. How do you like your eggs?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or Scream.**

**Warnings: Major/Minor character death. Homosexual relationships. If that offends you please leave.**

**Summary: As the one year anniversary of the death of Elizabeth Hummel approaches, an enigmatic murderer obssessed with horror films is determined to exact their revenge on one Kurt Hummel. Glee/Scream AU. M/M. Established relationship.**

**A/N: I know that Noah's 'plan' might confuse some readers but it shall be elaborated on in chapter 5/6.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The early morning sun filtered through the window into the basement, dying the room a light yellow. The white quilt folded at both boy's waists clearly displaying a sun kissed torso pressing against a fair skinned back, two muscular arms wrapped around the smaller body protectively.<p>

Noah awoke to the sensation of holding something warm and smooth to the touch, cracking one eye open he recognised the form as Kurt, a small lazy smile forming on his lips as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, nose brushing lightly over the tiny hairs.

The story of how they got together was indeed quite humorous as it all started with a shove from one of the McKinley Titans, which lead to a bundle of Kurt falling into his lap, the embarrassing thing wasn't that, no, it was how the pale coloured boy fell onto Noah's erection. He'd cursed every God he could think of for having raging teenage hormones - the kind every fifteen year old does.

That little encounter resulted in mumbled apologies and in the end both of them laughing it off.

For an entire month the younger Noah couldn't get the brunet out of his head, after talking to his mother and surprisingly Rachel Berry's two gay dads, who offered him all the advice and support he needed, he started getting to know Kurt behind his usual ice queen persona and slowly they became friends.

The friendship blossomed into romance not long after that, with Puck - as he was called back then - even going to ask Burt Hummel's permission to date his son, the threat of a shotgun met his ears at first then the soft voice of Mrs. Hummel soothed her suspicious husband and invited him over for dinner.

At first people voiced their opinions that Puck would eventually get bored and move on, yet that wasn't the case, Noah loved Kurt, despite his actual lack of voicing it, he knew it was true. They had their fair share of arguments but then again what couple doesn't?

He was pulled out of his recollection by the smaller body in his arms wriggling. The small smile became plastered on his face as he thought how everyone from back then was wrong, he and Kurt had been going strong for two years now, a thing unheard of for Noah Puckerman before he met his soul mate - as he liked to call him.

The brunet turned to face him, hair debauched , eyes still closed and smiling. "What time is it?" Was the lazy mumble that left his mouth.

"Six thirty babe." The Mohawk-ed boy's reply fell on deaf ears and his boyfriend's light snoring reverberated off the walls.

Returning back to his reflection he thought about this preposterous plan that he was now apart of, a plan which ended in the death of Kurt. The only reason why he had even become apart of the idea was to protect Kurt, he'd work from the inside, wait for the correct time, then let his true intentions be known. Kill a friend or kill the love of your life? The answer was quite simple, the former. It was thanks to the fact that everyone underestimated his love for Kurt that he was even involved in the machinations.

Thinking about how he had his own plan to protect his boyfriend, he unconsciously tightened his grip around the teen's waist, before allowing his eyes to close.

The next thing he knew, he was alone in the bed, the alarm clock read seven thirty, and the smell of bacon and eggs infiltrated his nostrils. Groggily climbing out of bed and dragging his bare feet across the carpet, he made it to the en suit and pulled his flaccid meat out of the white designer boxer shorts that confined it, allowing his bladder to empty.

Stumbling back into the bedroom he managed to find his form fitting, dark navy polo shirt due to tripping on his jeans which were hastily removed last night. Pulling the top over his head, he returned to the en suit to splash his face with water and brush his pearly teeth.

Making his way up the stairs and into the kitchen he caught sight of his boyfriend wearing boxer shorts and his black Adidas hoody from the night before, a small smile brightly forming on his face. "Morning beautiful."

Kurt jumped at hearing his voice, almost flinging the pan into the air. Taking his hand off the panhandle he turned to greet his admirer. "Good morning." He walked graciously towards the larger man, placing his delicate arms around his neck and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Pulling back as he felt Noah's tongue flick out against his lips a small smirk formed on his features. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?" His usually high voice took on a lower a pitch as he spoke the words in a sing-song tone.

"I like mine with a kiss." Noah replied against his lips in a high voice matching that of the one from the advert he and Kurt had seen, then intricate into their own romance. Slowly he lowered his mouth against his boyfriend's giving him a lingering peck.

Snapping out of their own little world by the sizzling of the pan Kurt returned to his culinary task while Noah got started on making coffee. They sat next to each other to eat when the food was prepared, sharing tender smiles and jokes while they ate.

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson came on the kitchen radio and Noah couldn't help the shit-eating grin that crawled onto his face. If someone had asked him before he met Kurt, "What is love?" He'd have told them it was a person with a never ending sex drive. Now, however, he'd smile and tell them it was the small things that counted, moments where he'd wake up with Kurt in his arms, times when he'd allow Kurt to give him a manicure or pedicure - that love was when you could laze in bed all day with a loved one and not give a care about the outside world.

The song seemed to bring back certain memories for Kurt himself, the day when Noah kissed him in the rain - neither of them caring about getting wet - and crawling into his boyfriends lap when watching a movie.

"I thought you were suppose to be a badass?" He questioned when seeing the watery eyes of his love.

"Shut up." The brown eyed boy chuckled, before standing up and pulling the brunet into a tight embrace.

The ringing of Kurt's mobile interrupted their blissful moment, as he sauntered off to answer it, Rachel Berry telling him to hurry up and get to school.

The drive to school was calm and relaxed as Kurt stared out the window, seeing the lush green trees of Lima rush by, his hand on top of Noah's covering the gear stick in the jock's Jeep. Teenage Dream blasting through the speakers of the Jeep's radio, breeze tunnelling in through the windows.

The brunet thought of how life at high-school had changed for him, two years ago he was the school 'Queer' and got bullied mercilessly. Then that one fateful day when he'd fallen in Noah's lap everything changed, the bullying became less and less when Noah had came out of the closet. It was precisely a year and a half ago that Noah taught him self-defence, not much, but it was enough to ward off anyone who tried to make his life hell.

His mother's death had come barely six months after that, all of the homophobes at the school seemed to stop bullying him, some of them even tried to be nice, escorting him to his lessons, picking up his things if he accidentally walked into someone. It had been a rough time, but with the help of Noah, his father and surprisingly a few of the jocks, who use to torture him, he managed to get through it. He liked to think that it made him a stronger person.

Pulling up on a curb just outside of McKinley high, which was currently swarmed by what looked like teams of news reporters, the two boys shared a confused look before Kurt got out of the yellow Jeep, waiting for Noah to turn off the engine and get out. As soon as his feet hit the pavement his best friend Rachel Berry was at his side. "What's going on?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Haven't you heard?" She asked in return while linking her right arm through his left one. "Cohen Walsh and Adam Macey were murdered last night." Stated the Jewish girl.

Kurt froze on the spot, just to his left he saw them, Sue Sylvester and her cameraman Jacob Ben Israel as she reported the happenings of the previous night. Noah slipped his hand into Kurt's free one as they started walking again. "It's ok babe, just ignore her." the comforting words and warm pressure in his hand made him do just that.

Rachel kept talking as they were heading towards the steps of the school building. "We're not talking about just murdered, apparently they were splattered, ripped open from end to end." She shuddered at the gruesome thought.

Kurt gasped, "But Cohen sits next to me in English class."

"Not anymore." Came Rachel's blunt but sympathetic reply. "It's so sad, her mom and dad found her hanging from a tree, her insides on the outside."

"Oh God." Slipped from Noah's mouth as he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"Do they know who did it?"

"They have no idea, they're checking everyone in school, Will said that it's the worst crime they've had in years, even worse than…" She trailed off as they started to enter the building, knowing that talking about it would just bring Kurt more pain, so she stopped talking. "It's bad."

They parted ways as they went to fetch the books they needed for morning classes out of their lockers, Kurt giving Noah a small kiss before he walked into his English classroom. It was strange to say the least, not having Cohen sat next to him, he looked over to her empty chair as he mourned the loss of a friend.


	3. Liver Alone!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or Scream.**

**Warnings: Major/Minor character death. Homosexual relationships. Road-head. If that offends you please leave.**

**Summary: As the one year anniversary of the death of Elizabeth Hummel approaches, an enigmatic murderer obssessed with horror films is determined to exact their revenge on one Kurt Hummel. Glee/Scream AU. M/M. Established relationship.  
><strong>

**AN: **My first attempt at slash in two years. Sorry if it's bad.**  
><strong>

Kurt was heaved out of his day dreaming by Mrs. Canterbury, an aging woman with grey hair and horrendous fashion sense, calling his name. "Kurt, it would appear to be your turn." She stated in an upset voice.

He collected his things and gave the empty chair one last look before making his way Principle Figgins' office. When he walked through the door he was greeted by the Indian man who shook his hand and asked him to take a seat, he then noticed Rachel's older brother and the town Deputy, Will and the Sheriff, Ken stood by the door.

They questioned him about his father, how he was doing in general and then got onto the questioning about Cohen and Adam's murders, he answered to the best of the ability and then left when there were no more questions.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day, some students were throwing a ball to one another on the school grounds while Principle Figgins' Indian accent announced over the loud speaker. "Remember students your Principle loves you and wants you all to be safe, please be careful when leaving school grounds and do not talk to strangers."<p>

"What questions did they ask you Kurt?" Enquired Rachel, their group of friends were gathered round the water fountain, to the far left was Sam Evans, a footballer player but major geek, who would often spout out random quotes from the many movies he had watched.

Next to him was Rachel, Kurt's best friend and fellow singing star of the glee club, he loved the girl, honestly he did despite her complete lack of fashion and ability to drone on in that irritating voice.

Rachel was perched on Finn Hudson's lap, the quarterback of the football team, who for some reason seemed to be in high spirits.

Kurt himself was sat cross-legged in between Noah's legs as the halfback lay on marble surrounding the fountain. "Just, if I knew who she was."

"Did they ask if you liked to hunt?" Finn piped up.

"Yeah, they did." Noah replied.

"Ask if you like to hunt, why would they ask that?"

"Because their bodies were gutted." Stated the seemingly quite Sam.

"Thank you, Sam." Retorted Noah.

"Yeah, Cohen and Adam were completely hollowed out. It takes a man to do something like that." Finn said while watching Rachel get slightly irritated as he contradicted her theory of the killer being female.

"How do you gut someone?" Wondered Kurt as Noah sat up folding his arms around the paler boy, kissing his neck softly, willing the stress and tension to leave Kurt's body.

"You take a knife, and then you slit them from groin to sternum." Finn said bluntly.

"Finn, didn't you use to date Cohen?"

"Yeah, for like two seconds." The tall boy answered. "Why? Do you think I killed her Sam?"

"It'd certainly boost your rep."

"Finn was with me last night." Interrupted Rachel, not liking how Sam was trying to call her boyfriend a murderer, maybe Finn did have a bit of an addiction to Vitamin D but that didn't make him a murderer.

"Nah, I didn't kill her." The quarterback said in a defeated tone. Not willing anyone to argue.

Yet Sam didn't seem to be letting this go. "Tell me something." His voice changed into an impersonation. "Did you really put her liver in the mail box? Because I heard that they put her liver in the mail box." His childish ways affecting Kurt as the young brunet sighed while curling in on himself. "Next to her spleen and her pancreas."

"Sam! I'm trying to eat here." An irritated Rachel stated while flashing her pasta to the boy.

"You better liver alone." Joked Finn as his Vitamin D put him into an even more relaxed and humorous mood. Kurt kissed Noah goodbye before walking off, not wanting to hear anymore of it. Finn laughed then followed up with. "Liver alone!" Earning himself a punch to the shoulder from Noah before the tanned boy chased after Kurt.

"Kurt! Kurt!" He shouted while breaking into a sprint to catch up with the teen, Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to face a panting Noah. "I'm sorry about Finn; you know what that stuff does to his head, just, let me give you a ride home?" Kurt nodded and took his hand as they walked to the Jeep, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder as they strolled.

* * *

><p>It was a fifteen minute car journey to the Hummel residence, but Noah took the long route, not wanting to leave Kurt just yet. The soprano's hand slowly snaking its way up his thigh as he drove, then he felt it, Kurt undoing the top button of his jeans. "Do you want me to pull over?" he asked.<p>

Kurt just shook his head as his fingers teasingly unzipped the zipper revealing white cotton boxer shorts with a rather prominent bulge distorting the material. He palmed the caged erection slowly while Noah tried his best to keep his eyes on the road and then he felt it, his waistband below his balls, oh God. "Kurt are you su-"

He never got to ask the question as wet heat surrounded his lower regions, Kurt had sucked the rather large head of what was nick-named as 'Puckzilla' a fitting title the smaller boy thought whilst circling the crown with his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the warm flesh resting against his cheek. He'd leisurely take more of it into his mouth before returning to just the head. Effectively driving his boyfriend insane.

It took all of Noah's willpower to stop himself from taking his hand off the wheel and forcing Kurt down completely, but just as the thought popped into his head, his taunting boyfriend complied.

Kurt knew he was tormenting Noah and so let more of the tanned flesh into his mouth, lapping at the organ. He heard a moan above him and took it as approval, seeing that the Mohawk-ed boy was allowing little begs and whimpers to leave his mouth, Kurt took it upon himself to do the job as a professional.

Noah howled. He literally howled. Kurt had swallowed him down whole, all eight and a half inches of him, the bobbing of the brunet's head increasing in speed as he massaged the big balls below his chin with his smooth fingers, almost causing the Jock to swerve into a tree. It was bliss; Noah decided, having Kurt suck him while he drove, road-head was rapidly becoming one of his favourite things as his boyfriend kept sucking. Then he started humming, that's what set the taller boy off, panting and moaning. "K-K-K-Kurt, oh God, oh God. Don't stop."

He was almost at the Hummel's house now, he knew what Kurt could be like with his extremely teasing ways, so decided to drive a little slower than usual. Kurt licked up a particular vein which made the driver cry out. "Kurt, do that again. God." Following instructions, he did.

"Fuck! Kurt, I'm going to-" With that it was all over, he felt the warm liquid quickly travelling up his shaft, - Kurt's face willingly shoved against his groin, nuzzling the trimmed amount of pubic hair - he let out a bark, decorating his boyfriend's pretty little mouth with his semen as it shot out in thick spouts, slowly bucking into the mouth he rode out his orgasm.

Letting the deflating 'Puckzilla' fall out of his mouth, Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's chocolate eyes, making sure he was watching before visibly swallowing the lot. Thanks to Kurt's semi-strict diet of fruit Noah's semen had tasted a lot sweeter than it use to, and for that he was grateful.

He pulled up outside the house after he had tucked himself away, jumping out and opening his passenger's door. He walked Kurt to the door making sure he got in safely. "Do you want me to stay over? I don't like the thought of you being home alone." Asked Noah, "I'll even return the favour." He added with a wink.

"That'd be wonderful thanks, but I must warn you, Rachel's coming over at half seven to watch a movie." Kurt replied smiling happily. Being with Noah in the Jeep had certainly helped ease some of the stress from the day. "I'll see you around the same time?"

"Sure." Noah gave him one last goodbye kiss before sauntering off into the Jeep and speeding away.

Kurt closed the door and walked down to his bedroom, placing his school bag on his bed before going to the kitchen to make something to eat. Upon entering he turned the TV on, only to be met by the face of his mother as Sue Sylvester told the viewers about his mother's rape and murder which happened a year ago. Leaping for the remote he turned the TV off before he could hear any more of what she had to say.

Walking to the living room he stared out the window longingly, wondering what his life would be like if Elizabeth Hummel was still around. Letting out a sigh he turned to check the clock, reading five forty-five, he then looked at the picture of him and his mother, both of them smiling beautifully for the camera, not being able to take the threatening rise of emotions he turned away, unable to cope.

Lying down on the couch he allowed himself to give in to the exhaustion of the day and fell asleep.

He awoke with a start as the phone started ringing, picking up the landline he found that it was Rachel who was calling. "Hello."

"Hi Kurt, I'm on my way." Looking over to the clock Kurt saw that it was indeed half past seven, had he been asleep for almost two hours?

"That's fine; Noah's coming over as well."

"Alright, I'm going to pop by the store to get a movie and see if they have any ice-cream."

"Whatever, just don't be too long, ok? See if they have any Ben and Jerry's." Kurt told her before hanging up. He was just about to get up when the phone rang again. "Rachel just get the ice cream!"

"Hello Kurt." A sinister male voice replied.

"Hi, who is this?"

"You tell me."

"Well, I have no idea." The brunet stated while running a hand through his hair.

"It's a scary night, isn't it? With the murders and all. It's like right out of a horror movie or something."

"Sam, you gave yourself away." Said Kurt as he stood from the couch to turn on the lamp. "Are you calling from work? Because Rachel's on her way over." He asked.

"Do you like scary movies Kurt?"

"I like that thing you're doing with your voice Sam, it's sexy." He laughed.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"You know I don't watch that shit." Kurt's expression turned stern as he pottered around the living room, tiding and putting the occasional magazine away.

"Why not, too scared?"

"No, no, it's just, what's the point? They're all the same, some stupid killer stalking a big breasted girl wearing a hideous outfit who can't act, and she's always running up the stairs when she should be running out of her front door. It's insulting." Were he and Sam seriously having this conversation?

"Are you alone in the house?"

"Sam that's so unoriginal, I'm disappointed in you." Kurt teased as he peered out the window, if there was one thing he knew about Sam it was his love for old school horror movies with at least some originality.

The voice was darker when it replied. "Maybe that's because, **I'm not Sam.**"


	4. Do you want to die Kurt?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or Scream.**

**Warnings: Major/Minor character death. Homosexual relationships. If that offends you please leave.**

**Summary: As the one year anniversary of the death of Elizabeth Hummel approaches, an enigmatic murderer obssessed with horror films is determined to exact their revenge on one Kurt Hummel. Glee/Scream AU. M/M. Established relationship.**

**AN: I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is, I started college again last week and my tutors are working me to the bone. Updates may be slower from now on, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow.  
>I would also like to say thank you to DasherThePrancingDancer for your review, it's what's kept me going.<br>**

* * *

><p>Kurt sucked in a sharp breath at the revelation, a slight fear marring his features before his ice queen façade returned. He sent a quick text to Noah asking him to hurry, before allowing himself to speak. "So, who are you?"<p>

"The question isn't who am I, it's where am I?" Replied the eerie voice of the caller.

"S-So, where are you?"

"Your front porch."

A small cool tingling began in the teen's lower spine before travelling upwards, leaving the living room the seventeen year old walked slowly towards the front porch, he received a reply from Noah telling him that the other boy was on his way. Smiling slightly he turned on the light. "Why would you be calling from my front porch?"

"That's the original part."

"Oh yeah?" The brunet paced towards the door, looking out of the window to the side, not seeing a soul. "Well I call your bluff." He stated confidently, unlocking the door and opening it. Stepping outside, he saw that he was alone, his sparkling lime eyes dancing around the surrounding area. "So where are you?" He questioned.

"Right here."

He took another step out onto the pasty white porch, irises still scanning for any sign of the caller. The wind chime above barely making a noise as a slight breeze blew. Kurt turned and strode towards the far right end of the porch, peering over the edge and into the darkened woods that encircled his home. Yet no one was there, the tip of his cerise tongue darting out and taking a swipe at his lower lip before voicing his next enquiry. "Can you see me right now?"

Hearing the man reply with an affirmative the pale-skinned boy took to rubbing his right nipple through his shirt, permitting it to harden. "What am I doing? Huh, what am I doing? Hello" He bellowed, letting out a slight laugh as he got no answer, turning abruptly he headed back towards the house. "Nice try Sam, tell Rachel to hurry up, bye now."

"If you hang up on me you'll die just like your mother!"

It took a second for the statement to settle in. Mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide and entire body tense. He was frozen. Immobilized as dread, anger and pain flooded his veins.

"Do you want to die Kurt? Your mother sure didn't!"

"Fuck you, you cretin." He stated calmly, hanging up and rushing inside the house, re-latching the chain as fast as he could. His body spun as he heard a door opening - the closet closest to the front door - and then he was face to face with a cloaked man, features hidden by a white mask and wielding a knife.

Kurt managed to duck and avoid the first swing of the hunting knife, letting out a squeak as the killer elbowed him to the floor. Managing to remember some of what Noah had taught him the smaller boy lifted his left leg, first kicking then tripping the stranger.

He tried to escape but was pinned by the strength of the masked figure. Staring into the void oval eyes he felt adrenaline pump through his body, if he didn't manage to escape then he would die, the knife being waved around above his face guaranteed that.

The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head as a gloved hand slammed it into the wooden floor, he groaned as his eyesight began to blur. The sharp metal of the blade was cool against porcelain skin, the weapon being drawn across his throat yet refusing to slice through. The cold sensation vanished as the blade made it's way down Kurt's chest. Lungs rapidly inflating and deflating, breathe coming out in short, rugged bursts, the white face staring back him turned to one side, as if fascinated by his mere reaction.

The murderer above him prepared to strike.

Kurt took the only chance he got as his hands were freed, he landed a harsh kick to the stomach of the body, flooring the man. Faster than lightning he got to the door, attempting to open it, only to find that the chain was firmly in place. "Shit." He breathed out.

As if the teen had a sixth sense he managed to dodge the killer's next strike, hopping out of the way and running up the stairs. If he had had time, he would have laughed at the irony of ranting about how idiot bimbos always run up the stairs instead of out the front door then finding himself in the same position.

The killer was hot on his heels as Kurt practically leapt up the final steps, sprinting into his old bedroom. Slamming the wooden door closed, locking it then opening the door adjacent to it - what led to his past en suite - he finally felt a sense of security.

That sense only lasted for a couple of seconds before the first door was forced open, blocked by the second wooden barricade, a cloaked arm made it's way through the gap, knife flailing desperately. Letting out a sharp cry Kurt bounded towards the house phone that was in the room, picking it up he managed to dial 911.

Just as the woman on the other end picked up, he heard a clattering sound downstairs and hung up in his bewilderment, then felt his phone vibrate, he kept his eyes locked with those on the mask the entire time. He chanced a glance at his mobile seeing that Noah had stated that he crawled in through the basement window and was wondering where he was. When he looked back up the stranger was gone.

Pausing for a moment to make sure the coast was clear, the boy peered around the door and ran for the stairs, safely making his way to the basement. He spotted Noah stood in the middle of room, looking confused with a pout on his face, somewhat reminding Kurt of a duck. A sexy duck though, wearing rolled up, - to just under his knees - slightly baggy, navy denim jeans, a tight white vest that showed off the expanse of muscles underneath it and a back leather jacket with a cotton hood attached.

"Noah!" The brunet exclaimed before throwing himself into his boyfriend's tanned arms.

"The door was locked, I heard screaming." Stated Noah, locking his arms around the sobbing male latched onto him.

"The killer was in the house, he was going to kill me, he was going to kill me" Whispered Kurt, being drawn even closer to the warmth and protection that was Noah Puckerman.

The Mohawk-ed teen's cell phone dropped onto the floor with a thud, staring at it, Kurt reflected on what had happened; The killer had called him off of a cell phone. The killer had tried to butcher him, only for Kurt to escape by using the self-defence **Noah** had taught him. The killer had vanished when **Noah **had arrived. He tried to rationalize in his mind why he was thinking that his boyfriend was the one who had tried to end his life. Noah wouldn't try to kill him. Would he? Oh God.

Pulling his head off of the muscular shoulder he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

With that the brunet shook his head in disbelief before darting up the stairs leading to the ground floor of the house, Noah giving chase. "Kurt, Kurt, wait!"

Weaving through the house the younger boy made it to the front door, hastily unlatching the chain and forcing the door open. A thunderous scream exploded out of his lips as he was face to face, once again, with the mask. A second scream was heard - more manlier than Kurt's, however - as the mask was lowered and a clearly spooked Deputy Will Schuester, adoptive brother of Rachel was looking at the brunet. "Come on!" He shouted to the other police officers congregating outside of the Hummel home.

Noah was forced onto the bonnet of one of the police cars by two officers who were attempting to cuff him. Will was reading him his rights as he tried, but failed to explain that he didn't do anything.

"What've you got Schue?" Asked Sheriff Tanaka while the curly haired man strolled up to the patrol car.

"I caught him Sheriff." Replied the man cheerily.

"Who is that?"

"Noah Puckerman, sir."

While Noah was being dragged into the police car, he asked the Sheriff to call his mom, the man promise he would do so and the boy was driven off.

"So how's he doing?" The ex-football coach questioned while he and his deputy made their way towards the ambulance that was running a routine check up on Kurt.

"Kurt's tougher than he looks."

"You'd have to be after all he's been through." The plump man stated sympathetically as they reached Kurt. "Well, we've seen a lot of you today. Are you going to be able to come down to the station to answer a few questions kiddo?"

Just then Rachel pulled up and ran over to the three men. "Honey are you ok?" Kurt simply nodded at her. Will started reprimanding the girl saying that she couldn't be here due to it being a crime scene. Yet, Rachel being Rachel back chatted the man. "His dad's out of town, he's staying with us tonight."

"Do our dads know?"

"Yes, Willy."

The deputy showed the costume of the killer that he had found round the left side of the house to his superior stating that it was creepy, before getting into the car with Kurt and Rachel.

Sue Sylvester had just pulled up outside the Hummel home, stepping out of her van she told her cameraman to hurry before storming past a passing police car, noticing what looked like Porcelain - The nickname she had given to her most prized Cheerio back when she use to juggle the jobs of cheerleading coach and reporter - in the back. "Was that Kurt?" She asked a policeman who just shrugged in response before walking away.

It was then that her cameraman appeared wondering where Kurt was going. "Look, Jacob." Sue said calmly placing her fingertips to his chest for just a second before pulling away. "I know that you're slightly overweight, oh who am I kidding, you're obese, it's sickening. But, when I say 'hurry' please, please interpret that as MOVE YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS AND DISGRACEFUL ORB OF FUR YOU CALL AN AFRO, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Pulling into the police station, Kurt thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown. The amount of emotions he was feeling was overwhelming. On the journey he had tried to piece together little parts of information that would prove Noah's innocence.<p>

He didn't want to believe that it was his boyfriend who was running rampant in his house earlier that night, that it was him who said those horrendous things about his deceased mother.

He knew that Noah had to drive his little sister Sarah back from their grandmother's house at seven, which was the reason for him being late. Noah's cell wasn't able to call and text at the same time. Noah was smaller, if only by an inch or two than the killer. Noah had promised to protect him, so why would he attempt to take his life? Noah loved him.

Rubbing his temples in annoyance, he couldn't fight the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe, just maybe, the wrong man was going to be staying in a prison cell tonight.


End file.
